


Comfort

by nanuk_dain



Series: Terminator Salvation Fanart [3]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, hug, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus comforts Kyle by just being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/9572/9572_original.jpg)


End file.
